


A Lot Like You

by ArtistAtHeart1



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Axel & Roxas Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Creepy Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Bonding, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Protective Axel, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sad Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Roxas is thrown into a whirlwind of chaos after recovering from a beating.  Axel's worried, wanting to know what happened and why Xemnas needs Roxas more than normal.  Xemnas wants to create a connection, and will do anything to get it.Follow up to Connection.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Connections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you really expect me to believe that this was from a mission gone array?" Axel growled. "How can I be sure this wasn't caused by our glorious Superior?"

Roxas was lying in Axel's bedroom, unconscious and bandaged. The kid had been nonexistent for weeks only to be found badly battered. His breathing had finally evened out and the blood had finally been cleaned. However, he was still unconscious and what caused this was an anomaly. Axel had been housing Roxas for a few days to help him recover, so when Saix came to him with a message from their superior, he was alarmed. Roxas wasn't getting up, so moving him was out of the question.

"Believe what you will, but Xemnas has requested that Roxas is to be returned to him." Saïx brushed off.

"Not in this condition, he ain't." Axel refused. "Do you see him? How physically broken he is? Superior or not, I'm not going to hand Roxas over to anyone in this condition."

"So you wish to go against Xemnas?"

Axel huffed, arms flailing slightly. He knew he couldn't refuse Superior forever, but he couldn't move Roxas in his condition either. Roxas meant too much. To the Organization. To the cause. To Axel. Whatever Xemnas wanted, he couldn't risk Roxas safety nor could Xemnas risk his life.

"Roxas needs to heal." Axel reminded. "Regardless of what Xemnas needs him for, he has to understand that Roxas needs time to recover from whatever caused this."

If Saïx was annoyed, he refused to show it. Processing Axel's statement, he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a point. Xemnas' word was law, but out of all the Organization members, Roxas was their most important asset. Xion could only do so much. Not that she was faring much better than Roxas. She just had the benefit of being conscious and physically in good health, but she wasn't the one Xemnas was demanding for in the moment.

"Fine." Saïx sighed. "I'll try to get you a week. Depending on how this goes, I will have to confiscate Roxas regardless if he's conscious or not upon my return."

"I'll take it." Axel accepted. "Thank you."

Axel reentered his room and approached the bedside. He was glad that Roxas was unconscious for Saïx's visit. He could only image how anxious Roxas would be because of it. Axel ran a hand through Roxas' hair before letting out a sigh. Watching Roxas like this became a norm for him. His mission flow had been minimal, mostly due to him skipping them, much to Saïx's dismay. He just wanted Roxas to get better and find out what happened.

~

When Saïx didn't return to his room, Axel had a feeling they were in the clear. At least for tonight. How long that would last could be debated, but Axel would take it. Roxas still didn't appear like he was going to wake up soon, but maybe that was for the better. His body, while looking much better than when Axel first found him, was still pretty beat up. Medical supplies were limited. There was enough to stitch up and wrap the worst of Roxas' injuries, but changing the bandages weren't as regular as Axel hoped. Regardless of when Roxas would eventually wake up, Axel figured he could request that more medical supplies got picked up. If not for solely Roxas, than maybe for everyone.

Axel was sitting in a chair next to the bed. To keep himself busy, and hoping that Roxas might respond, he talked to Roxas. It wouldn't be about much, usually about his day and the others. Usually how Xigbar missed seeing Roxas, Demyx trying to dodge mission more than Axel had been, and Xion. It wasn't particularly insightful conversation, but it did help lighten the mood some. Axel liked to think that Roxas was dreaming about the stories Axel told him.

"So Xion's been keeping up on your missions for you." Axel relayed. "She's doing well enough, but she's worried about you. Though she hasn't seemed like herself lately either. Not just because you've been out, but she's just not been herself lately. I still meet her up for ice cream, but I can't get much out of her. Maybe you can get her talking."

Roxas continued to breath, not showing signs of waking. As frustrated as it was, Axel could only smirk. He couldn't really blame Roxas, but Axel did wish that he'd wake up. Yawning, Axel decided to call it a night. He pulled out a blanket, pillow and a mattress he had stolen from Vexen's room. It wasn't like he was going to be using it anytime soon, so using it while his bed was occupied would suffice. Axel briefly tapped Roxas' shoulder.

"Good night Roxas." Axel sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel is greeted with a surprise and a promise.

Axel slowly pulled himself as he woke up. He let out a yawn as he focused on Roxas. It took him a moment to take in Roxas' current state. Once he did, Axel's eyes lit up. Blue eyes watched him, exhaustedly, but curiously.

"A... Axel?" Roxas sighed.

"You're awake!" Axel cheered, taking a seat on the side of the bed.

Axel slowly helped Roxas sit up. Roxas let out a moan as he curled slightly. Axel said nothing as Roxas got used to his environment. Roxas sighed, rubbing his eyes. Looking around, Roxas was a touch confused.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked.

"My room." Axel replied. "I found you collapsed and bleeding about a week or so ago."

Roxas let out an understanding grunt. He shifted slightly, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He felt Axel's arm wrap around his shoulder as he tried to process his environment. Not remembering how he got there, Roxas tried to process his last memory.

"What happened?" Axel inquired. "The last time I saw you conscious was when Xion had that disappearance scare."

The mention of their superior's name sparked a memory. He tried to stand, but balance, and Axel's insistence disagreed with him. Roxas let out a sigh.

"That's right." Roxas recalled. "I ran into Xemnas, or I suppose, he approached me. Both maybe."

"What did he want?" Axel inquired.

"He was checking in on me. I was really worried about Xion." Roxas took a moment to recall the rest of the encounter. It wasn't something he wanted to think about in hindsight, but it had to be said. "I called him Terra and he got really strange."

What Roxas called Xemnas clicked. It sparked a memory in Axel that he hadn't thought about in years. And while he couldn't quite place a face to the name, he could place it in someone's mouth. Someone who looked a lot like Roxas. However, Axel knew he had to push that thought aside. He could investigate that later. Right now, he had to get some more answers.

"Strange how?" Axel asked, trying to remain calm.

"He said something about how this Terra and Ven were connected." Roxas recalled. "I'm not sure what that means, but he wanted to 'awaken' something in me and I guess he got a little too rough. He seemed upset when he wasn't getting whatever result he wanted."

This was as confusing as it was revealing. Axel could explain some of it away, though not to Roxas directly, but not Xemnas' statement. It was worth investigating. Axel knew he would have to avoid Xemnas for it, but he had a possible source. Roxas leaned against Axel, bringing him out of his train of thought.

"Get some rest." Axel suggested, brushing a bang aside.

"But I just woke up." Roxas whined.

"I know, and I'm glad you did, but you're still recovering."

A soft groan escaped Roxas. Axel guided Roxas back down, propping him against the pillow.

"I'll be right back. Trust me."

~

"Hey buddy." Axel greeted, approaching Saïx with a masked grin. "I have a question for you."

"It better be quick." Saix replied. "Xemnas is awaiting my report."

"It will. I just need to know about why Xemnas would name drop Ven in front of Roxas."

If Saix was surprised by Axel's statement, he did not show it. Rather, he gave the redhead a nudge, guiding him along. They both kept their guards up, hoping that no one was eavesdropping. This was a matter that needed the utmost privacy and tact.

"I know not why Xemnas would utter Ven's name to Roxas, or what he planned to do with it," Saix admitted, "but you must admit they look identical."

"Well yeah," Axel agreed, "you'd have to be blind not to see it. But the last time I checked, Roxas was Sora's Nobody. So I kind of pushed that thought aside. Considering Namine, differentiations are bound to happen with us Nobodies."

"Hair color doesn't quite equate to what's essentially someone else's doppelgänger, and you know it."

"But he's Sora's Nobody."

"Which makes this all the more abnormal. After all, neither of us really know what happened to Ven. Nor do we know what happened to Terra."

Axel groaned at the lack of progress he was making. Not because of Saïx, but because of the points he had. If he had no idea what was going on, despite what they both knew about the individuals in question. Which only meant that Xemnas' motives were still unclear. And Roxas was still in a state of pain and disarray, his safety left in the balance. Footsteps distracted them from their conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Xemnas inquired.

"Uh... yeah." Axel replied, thinking of an explanation. "I was just asking Saïx if I could help out with his reports. He seems so over worked these days."

Xemnas was unimpressed with the response.

"I thought you were watching over Roxas?"

"I am. Gotta stretch my legs every now and then."

"And how is our sleeping wonder?"

"Better. He's healing just fine."

Axel hoped that this would please their superior. He prayed that he wouldn't ask about Roxas further so he and Saïx could be on their way. He had been away from Roxas for a bit now and he wasn't sure if he should worry or not. Broad shoulders relax as Xemnas released a sigh.

"Good." Xemnas accepted, departing. "Just now that I will be taking him back once he wakes up."

It wasn't a threat or even a demand. It was a promise. Of course Xemnas wouldn't let up. Roxas seemed to be the only thing he cared about at this moment.

"The sooner Roxas wakes up, the easier it will be for us." Saïx mused. "I may not care for what Xemnas is doing to him, but I do not wish for it to go on much longer."

Axel let out a nervous chuckle, not wanting to tell Saïx the truth about Roxas being conscious.


End file.
